


Big dick Sans

by slybluebich



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Vore, Giant/Tiny, Oral Sex, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybluebich/pseuds/slybluebich
Summary: You're a tiny (compared to Sans) human in the underground with a massive prey/pred kink and a thing for Sans, who is more than happy to fulfill your fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY BITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+BITCH).



You had been living in the underground for a year now.,.and the whole time your eyes had been on a certain skeleton dick. How Sans’ dick was that prominent was unknown...he was a skeleton afterall, but monsters aren’t bound to typical anatomy rules and he did indeed have a good ass dick. The bony bulge in his basketball shorts drove you wild. You were so tiny and it was so large… you wanted to be inside of it.

“Y/N.” Sans spoke, you felt yourself shiver.

“Aah, Sans, sorry I was just thinking.” You looked down, blushing a bit.

“Thinking about what? I wonder what tiny humans think about.” He laughed, and you thought you heard a rumble...coming from his pants? Was his..cock rumbling?

“Just how b-big you are,” I half-lied. ‘You and your dick’ I mentally added.

“Hah. I wouldn’t eat ya. Don’t worry.” 

“That’s what I want, though.” You blurted, immediately hiding in your hands. Sans seemed taken aback, but a light blue blush graces his milk white calcium bony face.

“You’re one of those preys, huh?” Sans asked, the heart in his rib cage clearly speeding up.

“Uh huh..” you nodded, slowly, watching him closely.

“I’d be happy to be your pred then. You’re so cute and tiny, I could gobble you up.” Sans said, licking his lips and grinning.

“About that...h-have you ever heard of cock vore?” you asked, hoping for the best.

“So you want my skeleton boner to devour you?” 

“Precisely,” you panted in excitement.

Sans took no time, shedding his basket ball shorts. He wasnt wearing underwear and his meatless bone dick was at full hardness. It was so big…

“Big dick, Sans!” 

Sans smiled, “Heh. Thanks.”

“Before it eats me...can I..eat your dick,”

“Sure thing, (Y/N)”

You immediately began licking and sucking at the large bone, Sans was clearly enjoying it, giving a hearty moan which sounded through his bones. You were enjoying this too, even if he didn’t vore you, this was enough. Just to get to appreciate that monster penis...it was enough..his precum tasted like milk. Milk really does make bones strong!

And then, suddenly as you licked from base to tip, the tip opened up and suddenly it surrounded you, the pee-hole enveloping you and swallowing you inside. You moaned happily, as you found refuge at last inside of San’s dick. Sans came at the feeling of you inside his skeleton cock. You could feel his dick becoming softer and slightly smaller, like a comfortable and warm safe space which cradled you.

“I think I’ll stay here forever..” You said, dreamily, resting safe on the inside of his dick. Sans smiled, looking down fondly at his dick, which you were inside, and you knew he’d take real good care of you.


End file.
